


Anniversary

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [49]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Happy Anniversary





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final part of the unexpected, unplanned trilogy.

He stared at the headstone.

He found it hard to believe it’d been a year since…

He sighed, then placed two perfect red roses against the headstone, then straightened up, whispering softly, “Happy anniversary to you both.”

Bill felt a hand slip into his, and turned to smile at his husband. “I’m glad they had a few years together. They deserved their happiness.”

“Yes they did,” Gareth agreed.

“I’m also glad they went together. I don’t think either would have lasted long without the other.”

Gareth shook his head, staring at the names on the headstone.

_James and Olivia Bond_


End file.
